Vuodet kuin vettä
by tellie
Summary: Drabblekokoelma


**A/N:** Koneestani hajosi kovalevy eikä OpenOffice toiminut päiväkausiin (gasp!)

Mitään materiaalia siinä ei mennyt koska paranoidi varmuuskopiointi, mutta oli hirveä inspis editoida yhtä isompaa tekstiä eikä pystynyt. Oli siis aika kirjoitusharjoitukselle**. **Suomirokkia luureihin, biisin soidessa ideointi, biisi repeatille ja pari kuuntelukertaa aika kirjoittaa drabble.

Tässä tulos. Biisi on mainittu jokaisen lopussa, ihan siltä varalta että jotakuta kiinnostaa.

**Word count: **860

**Spoilers:** -

**Disclaimer:** fanficcii niinQ

* * *

Yhdysvaltojen itärannikko heräisi pian kiitospäivän aamuun. Nigel ei kuitenkaan kiitospäivää viettänyt. Hän oli käytännöllisesti katsoen toisella puolella maapalloa, Japanissa, jossa parhaillaan särpi huonolaatuista riisiviinaa. Tai sitä Nigel ainakin arveli juomansa olevan, vaikka tilausta tehdessään hän oli törmännyt hienoiseen kielimuuriin.

Asiakkaistakaan ei ollut apua. Useimmat olivat vanhemmanpuoleisia, eikä mikään Nigelin tuntemista kielistä ollut heidän repertuaarissaan. Nigel ei kuitenkaan laskenut sitä heille viaksi, ja oikeastaan hän nautti olostaan. Tiettyjä juoman laatuun liittyviä rajoitteita lukuun ottamatta paikka oli miellyttävä. Etenkin asianhaarat huomioon ottaen.

Suuri sota oli ohi, mutta 20-luku oli tuonut maahan uudenlaisia ongelmia. Inflaatio oli johtanut köyhyyteen ja köyhyys mellakoihin, ja vasta hiljattain maanjäristys oli tappanut yli satatuhatta ihmistä. Vaikutti siltä, että jokainen päivä toi mukanaan vain uudenlaisia ongelmia. Kuitenkin miehet, joiden elämän vaikeudet olivat luettavissa kasvojen lukuisista uurteista, jaksoivat hymyillä toisilleen ja kielitaidottamalle tulijalle. Rauhallisesti keskustellen he pelasivat shogia ja särpivät juomiaan. Nigel kunnioitti heitä suuresti.

"Hyvää kiitospäivää", hän kuiskasi ja kohotti lasinsa.

(J. Karjalainen - Sankarit)

* * *

Sota oli ohi, mikä oli tehnyt monen ja erityisesti Helenin elämästä huomattavasti helpompaa ja mukavampaa. Maailma nuoli haavojaan, mutta kulttuuri kukoisti Euroopan ja Yhdysvaltojen suurissa kaupungeissa. Tuoreessa muistissa olevat sodan kärsimykset tekivät miellyttävästä ja kevyestä entistä tärkeämpää. Nauru kaikui ja hameiden mitta lyheni.

Helen huomasi pian pitävänsä 20-luvusta, sodan jälkeen oli niin helppo antaa periksi korkean ja vähemmän korkean kulttuurin houkutuksille. Sitä paitsi enää hän ei ollut outo lintu, ei samassa määrin kuin nuoruutensa vuosina. Flapper-trendiä mukaillen hänkin lyhensi hameensa mittaa ja leikkautti hiuksensa. Yhdessä muiden naisten kanssa hän tanssi yökerhoissa, joi alkoholia ja puhui seksistä edes yrittämättä punastella.

Kerran, yön pikkutunneilla erään tupakansavuisen jazz-klubin hämärässä nurkassa, yksi tytöistä suuteli häntä suulle. Tietenkään se ei ollut Helenin ensimmäinen suudelma, mutta myöhemmin hän ajatteli, että sen olisi pitänyt olla. Lyhythiuksisen, humalaisen ja aivan liian meikatun nuoren naisen pikainen suudelma teki häneen paljon suuremman vaikutuksen kuin John punaisine ruusuineen ja rakkaudentunnustuksineen oli tehnyt.

(Irwin Goodman - Vain elämää)

* * *

John uskoi vakaasti, että olisi voinut valita paremmankin paikan elää. Moni hänen asemassaan olisi ollut samaa mieltä, vaikka toisaalta monet ajattelivat asioiden alkavan näyttää paremmilta. Kansallissosialistit olivat saaneet talouden nousuun ja toimenpiteet olivat alkaneet laskea 30 % paikkeilla ollutta työttömyyttä.

Kuitenkaan John ei pitänyt viimeaikaiselta kehityksestä. Suurin osa hänestä ei pitänyt viimeaikaisesta kehityksestä. Se osa, joka oli Viiltäjä-Jack, oli siitä oli oikein innoissaan. John oli elänyt itsensä kanssa niin kauan, että tiesi kyseisen osan innokkuuden olevan erityisen huono merkki. Saksa kulki polkua, joka oli Johnille aivan liian tuttu. Hän tiesi, minne polku vei, ja juuri sitä hän odotti ahtaassa berliiniläisessä kerrostaloasunnossaan.

(Hassisen kone - Tällä tiellä)

* * *

Nikola oli nähnyt enemmän kuin tarpeeksi sotaa. Kaksi kappaletta tai niillä main, miten sen nyt otti, ja olihan hän jo vanha mies. Oli myös totta, että Rauhan säteeseen saattoi liittyä muutamia pieniä epäkohtia. Mutta mikä oli parempi syy lakata sotimasta kuin kohtuuton tuho?

Yhtä kaikki Nikolan oli korkea aika kuolla.

Vaikka muutama viime vuosi oli ollut hieman huonommasta päästä, oli asioita, joita hän kaipaisi. Ne olivat pieniä asioita, enimmäkseen pieniä jokapäiväisiä asioita. Silti päällimmäinen tunne oli helpotus. Maailma, ihmiskunta, pitäköön se itse huolen itsestään. Vaikka aina ei olisi uskonut, sillä oli kuitenkin ikää monta miljoonaa vuotta. Nikolan oli korkea aika ottaa lomaa.

(Juha Vainio - Käyn ahonlaitaa)

* * *

Ensimmäistä maailmansotaa seurannut keveys ei palannut. Ehkä kukaan ei jaksanut uskoa rauhan kestävän, ehkä julmuudet olivat olleet liian järkyttäviä. Tai ehkä se johtui kylmän sodan kireästä tunnelmasta. Stalinin puhdistukset idässä olivat tappaneet suuren joukon ihmisiä epämääräisten syytösten perusteella, lännessä Joseph McCarthy oli juuri aloittanut poliittisen vainon kommunisteja vastaan.

Kun uutiset taas uusien epämääräisten syytösten kohteeksi joutuneesta poliitikosta kiirivät Lontoon Sanctuaryyn Helenin mukana, James pudisti päätään surullisena. Yhdysvaltojen tilanne ei kuulostanut erityisen pahalta, mutta maailmansotien, diktaattorien nousujen ja kansanmurhien todistaminen teki miehestä epäluuloisen.

"Joskus minun tekisi mieleni laittaa lappu luukulle", hän sanoi myöhemmin illalla, kun oli kahden rakastajattarensa kanssa. "Antaa idän ja lännen pommittaa toisensa radioaktiiviseksi aavikoksi kaikessa rauhassa ja rentoutua se aika, joka minulla vielä on jäljellä."

"Äh, kulta", hän jatkui kun Helenin rauhallinen kosketus muuttui hieman paheksuvaksi, "kyllä sinä tiedät, että minulla on sydän, vaikka joskus toivon, ettei olisikaan."

(Hassisen kone - Muoviruusuja omenapuissa)

* * *

Oli kulunut 25 vuotta siitä, kun Helenillä oli ollut perhe. Hänen sukulaisensa olivat kuolleet, hänen ystävänsä olivat kuolleet. Maailma sellaisena kuin Helen oli sen oppinut tuntemaan oli kuollut useammin kuin kerran, ja hän alkoi aavistella sen tapahtuvan vielä monta kertaa ennen kuin olisi hänen vuoronsa.

Patricia oli kuollut kauan, kauan aikaa sitten, Gregory oli kadonnut. Jos hän ei ollut silloin kuollut, nyt hän oli kuollut vanhuuteen. Serkkujen ja pikkuserkkujen lapset, heille taas Helen oli kuollut. John oli kuollut ja Nigel oli kuollut. Nikola oli kadonnut, luultavasti kuollut. James olisi yhtä hyvin voinut olla kuollut.

Kuollut, kuollut, kuollut.

Helen ei tiennyt, kuinka olisi voinut olla enemmän yksin kuin oli.

Miksi Johnin oli täytynyt ryhtyä Viiltäjä-Jackiksi? Miksei hän ollut suostunut ottamaan vastaan apua?

Jos John olisi ollut mies, joka oli väittänyt olevansa, hän oli yhä elossa. Hän olisi yhä Helenin rinnalla ja heillä olisi lapsia. Oikeita, eläviä lapsia, ei pelkkää sikiötä sadan vuoden takaa, nestemäiseen typpeen säilöttyä ja luultavasti jo elinkelvotonta.

Kuluneina vuosina Helen oli ajatellut pientä säiliötä usein. John oli poissa. Mitä hävittävää hänellä oli?

(Juliet Jonesin Sydän - Miksi naiset aina rakastuvat renttuihin?)


End file.
